Hey, Wildcat
by Inky Hula
Summary: Troy's heart ached. “I miss you, too." She didn't know how much.
1. Saturday, May 10th

**AN: Okay, so this is yet another story about Troy and Gabriella and Stanford by me. All of these chapters are going to be drabbles, meaning that they have exactly one hundred words each. I hope you enjoy it! Please review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _High School Musical_. I wish I did, though.**

**Summary: Phone conversations between Troy and Gabriella during their separation in HSM3.**

* * *

_**Saturday, May 10**__**th**_

The instant his phone rang he dug it out of his pocket frantically. "Hello?" He panted.

"_Hey, Wildcat."_ Came the sweet voice that he had been waiting hours for.

"You got down there okay?"

"_Yeah."_

He sighed. "That's good."

"_Mm-hmm."_

"You unpack all of your boxes?"

"_Like half."_ She paused. _"Troy…"_

His heart gave a quiver at the sound of his name spilling from her mouth. "Yeah?"

"_I miss you."_ It was feathery soft.

His heart now ached. They had only been separated from each other for less than a day.

"I miss you too."

She didn't know how much.


	2. Sunday, May 11th

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, I would be busy making sure that there would be at least three more with all of the original Wildcats.**

* * *

_**Sunday, May 11th**_

"Hey, Wildcat."

"_Gabriella."_

She loved the way he said her name, the way he caressed the syllables and made them sound like he was savoring them.

"What's up?"

She loved that they could still carry a normal conversation despite being 1053 miles from each other.

"_I'm about to go shoot some hoops with Chad."_

She loved that he was dedicated enough to keep on practicing, even though championships were over.

"Don't let me keep you."

"_I'd pick talking to you over shooting hoops any day."_

Even though it was selfish, she loved that he chose her over anything, even basketball.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this! I realize that it may have been a bad time to update because the last chapter of Mamihlapinatapei (by Unproper Grammar) will be updated tonight, and I'm sure EVERYBODY will be devouring it (as I will be), but I'm going to stick to the schedule of updating every other day. Thanks again for reading, and please review!**


	3. Monday, May 12th

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _High School Musical_. If you know how I can, PM me.**

* * *

_**Monday, May 12**__**th**_

"_Hey, Wildcat."_

"Hey."

"_You okay?"_ Those same words had been uttered the last time that he had been on her balcony.

He grimaced. Thankfully it couldn't be transmitted over the phone. "Dealing."

"_Me too."_

He didn't like the idea that she was going through the same thing he was. _Change the topic, Bolton_. "How was the first day?"

"_It was good. My professors are really nice."_

"That's awesome. I bet everyone loves you."

He wanted the honey giggles that ensued to last forever. _"I'm not the only smart one here, remember?"_

Troy would never forget anything she ever said. "Yup."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, and/or put this story on their alerts so far. I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this latest drabble.**


	4. Tuesday, May 13th

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _High School Musical_.**

* * *

_**Tuesday, May 13**__**th**_

"_Gabriella?"_ Came the eager voice of her sweet boyfriend.

"Hey, Wildcat." She answered with a grin on her face, brought about just by hearing his husky voice.

"_What's up?"_ She could picture him lying on his bed, head turned towards the ceiling.

"I'm hungry—it's almost dinner time."

"_Hey, I never asked you—how's the cafeteria food there?"_

Giggling at his question, she replied, "Pretty decent. I think it's actually better than East High's."

"_Really."_ Doubt colored his tone. _"Even better than the New York Deli Platter?"_

Laughter escaped from her again. "Even better than the New York Deli Platter."

* * *

**AN: Thanks go to everyone that has read, reviewed, and favorited this story! I hoped you enjoyed this latest installment.**


	5. Wednesday, May 14th

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _High School Musical_, unfortunately.**

* * *

_**Wednesday, May 14**__**th**_

"_Hey, Wildcat."_ Her voice was as sweet as ever to him.

"Hey, uh…um…what's your school's mascot?"

Her laughs were too cute and endearing. _"We don't have one."_

"Really?" He said in disbelief.

"_Really."_

"Wow. Well, hopefully you'll never get sick of calling me 'Wildcat', even when I leave for college."

"_I love it. The word is adorable and charming—it describes you perfectly."_

"Thank you. I have to say that you are just as adorable and charming, if not more."

"_You're too flattering."_ He could hear the beam on her face at his words. _"But thank you."_

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the warm reviews, additions to favorites lists, and additions to alerts. Oh, and for reading. :D**


	6. Thursday, May 15th

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _High School Musical_.**

* * *

_**Thursday, May 15**__**th**_

"Hello?"

"_Hey, beautiful."_

She couldn't help but blush. He could even work his charm on her over the phone.

"Hey, Wildcat. How's it going?"

"_It's going alright. Oh—everybody misses you, and they say hi."_

A wave of homesickness washed over her. She missed them incredibly, too, but she had been shielding those deep emotions.

Her chest tight, she replied, "Tell them I miss them too, and that I love them."

"_No problem. Although I have to tell you that I miss you the most."_

Her throat got drier. "I have to say that I miss you the most, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have a few things to say. First, I'm sorry that this wasn't up yesterday like it was scheduled to be--all I have to say is that RL happened. But the next one will still be up tomorrow, so that's something to celebrate, right? Next, some people have said that they would like the chapters to be longer. I have to say that I'm flattered that people _would _like the chapters to be longer. However, as I said in the AN of the first chapter (that perhaps people didn't see), each chapter will be a drabble consisting of 100 words each _only_. (Side note: the 100 words do not include the disclaimer, AN, or the date.) Lastly, thanks so much again for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. It seriously does make my day.**


	7. Friday, May 16th

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still don't own anything from _High School Musical_.**

* * *

_**Friday, May 16**__**th**_

Troy bounced joyfully into his room and dialed her number.

His girlfriend picked up after the second ring._ "Hang on, Troy—Hey Mom, I gotta talk to Troy—Sorry about that. Hey, Wildcat."_

He grinned. "Hey. It's Friday!"

"_It's Friday, indeed."_ He could hear her beam through the phone.

"Only a week left until prom."

"_I'm so excited. You'll look so handsome in your suit."_

"Psh. I won't be able to take my eyes off your gorgeousness."

"_Troy—stop it."_

"Stop what?"

"_You know, all of those compliments."_

"All of what compliments?"

"_Troy!"_

"You deserve every single one of them."

* * *

**AN: Ah, fluff. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still amazed by the response to this--it makes me incredibly happy to receive your reviews and notifications of favoriting. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Saturday, May 17th

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I still don't own anything from _High School Musical_.**

* * *

_**Saturday, May 17**__**th**_

Gabriella was sick of feeling this way. It had only been a week. But after dialing his number an hour ago and getting told by his father that he was out with Chad, she felt like she was plummeting down a steep well with nothing to suspend her. She had to do something about it.

The phone finally rang and she pounced. "Hello?"

"_Hey."_

Breathing a sigh, she replied, "Hey, Wildcat."

"_I'm sorry I didn't get your call earlier, I was out…but I called you back as soon as I could."_

She'd take anything that he'd give her. "That's fine."

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it! I can't thank everyone who reads and reviews enough. I'm incredibly grateful. And to the person _;D--_you were right on the money with your hunch, although I hope it won't get _too_ predictable.**


	9. Sunday, May 18th

**Disclaimer: If I can hardly get any internet, do you think that I own _High School Musical_?**

* * *

_**Sunday, May 18**__**th**_

Troy picked up his phone as soon as he woke up—which was around noon. It rang once before he heard the click.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey." He grinned.

"_Hey, Wildcat."_

"Happy Sunday."

"_Happy Sunday to you, too."_

He could hear that something was off. "Hey, is everything alright over there? You handling homework and classes fine? Wait, of course you are. You're Gabriella Montez."

His attempt to make her laugh was rewarded by a half-hearted giggle. _"Yeah, classes are going smoothly and homework's not that bad."_

"Then is everything else alright?"

"_Yeah, sure."_

He was still unsure. "If you say so."

* * *

**AN: A million apologies for not having this us by yesterday. As some of you may know, fanfiction dot net had some difficulties these past two days. Also, the internet access where I am right now is sporadic at its best. So to everyone who have sent me PMs--I will do my best to get back to you. On the plus side, not having internet did force me to write, and I'm proud to say that I've written the rest of the drabbles! The next one will be up tomorrow.** **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Monday, May 19th

**Disclaimer: Aw, shucks. I _still_ don't own _High School Musical_?**

* * *

_**Monday, May 19**__**th**_

They were in the middle of conversing quietly when Gabriella suddenly said, "Hey, Wildcat?"

"Yeah?" Troy replied easily.

She took a breath, and then chickened out. "I just…I feel…I…"

"_Take your time."_ He chuckled.

She sighed, frustrated at herself. If she _did_ love him, why was she making this decision?

"Never mind."

"_You sure?"_

It was getting harder to stand by her decision. "Yep."

"_Okay…then…have I mentioned lately how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girlfriend?"_

She grinned. "For all you know, I could've gained the 'Freshman Fifteen.'"

"_Even if you did, I'd still think you were gorgeous."_

* * *

**AN: So I tried to incorporate some fluffiness in the midst of the angst. I hope it worked out all right. And yeah, updates are not coming when I said they are, I know. I'm sorry. The thing is...I'm on vacation! :D Yeah. But there are only two more left, and I'm pretty sure that _Hey, Wildcat_ will be finished by the end of the week. Also, I'm being extremely lazy and not replying to PMs and reviews yet. But I will! To every single one of them. Just know that I'm incredibly grateful to everyone who has read and reviewed.**


	11. Tuesday, May 20th

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _High School Musical_.**

* * *

_**Tuesday, May 20**__**th**_

Troy had had an _interesting_ night yesterday. The stage of East High became an outlet, providing a release for his conflicting emotions. He had his dad off his back, his girlfriend was coming home in two days, and prom was two days after that. Life was generally better.

"_Hello?"_ answered said girlfriend. Gabriella.

He grinned at the sound of her voice. "Hey!"

"_Hey to you, Wildcat. Everything's going well?"_

"Yeah…I mean, yesterday…well…sure, everything's going great!"

"_You sound pretty hyper to me. Did you just have a triple-shot mocha or something?"_ she teased.

He loved it when they joked around together.

* * *

**AN: Only one more left! Thanks as always for reading and for the lovely reviews. You don't know how happy I get when I see the emails from fanfiction dot net!**


	12. Wednesday, May 21st

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _High School Musical_.**

* * *

_**Wednesday, May 21**__**st**_

_~.*.~ Troy's POV ~.*.~_

"_So how's the show going?"_ Gabriella inquired.

Troy grumbled. "Ugh."

"_That good, huh?"_ she teased.

"It's horrible. It's all because you're not here."

"_Troy…"_

"No, I'm being completely serious. I wouldn't be surprised if something terrible happens tomorrow at rehearsal, like a set falling down or something. Everybody's flat, and it's because _you_ were the one that motivated everyone in the first place. And now you're not here." He sighed.

_~.*.~ Gabriella's POV ~.*.~_

"Hey, Wildcat?" Gabriella interrupted.

"_Yeah?"_

"Listen. If somebody makes a mistake…well, nobody's perfect, right?" she tried encouraging.

"_I guess. Gosh, I can't wait until you're here."_

"Mm-hm…" she mumbled, wincing.

* * *

**AN: There you go. This is the last drabble of Hey, Wildcat. I have a couple of things I want to say.**

**1. I am aware that the ending is really awkward. It had to be. This all leads up to that fateful phone call between Gabriella and Troy when she's at Stanford. If you want a resolution, my advice is to watch the movie starting from where he goes and gets her. And if that doesn't satisfy you, you can also read my other fic Young Love at Its Truest for a fill-in-the-gap look from the time he gets her and when they appear at the musicale.**

**2. I have to thank adcgordon for providing encouragement and feedback. I sent her the first few drabbles and her response was basically what pushed me to publish them. Thank you so much!**

**3. I still can't believe the number of people who have read, reviewed, favorited, and put Hey, Wildcat on their alerts. I never expected this response. I can't thank people enough for taking the time to even look at this. I mean, each chapter was only one hundred words! I had so much fun and every single email I received from fanfiction dot net lit up my day. Thank you thank you thank you. Times infinity.**

**4. As for what I'm writing next...I might take a break. I have a new Troyella story idea and somewhat of a plan in my mind. This time each chapter is going to have more than a hundred words, I can assure you. Before I start that, I might write a one-shot. That's pretty much the future plan for fanfic writing is in my head now.**

**Sorry about that long author's note! But once again, thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm incredibly grateful.**

* * *

**_Edit 8/16/09: I never really care about the number of reviews I receive. But I've had 1000 hits for this story today, which is twice as much as I've ever had in one day, and only one review. This is the last chapter, so I really want to know what you think. Please review? Thanks so much._**


End file.
